Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPDs) include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. LCDs include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, OLED displays include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, and EPDs include charged particles. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to receive a data signal and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Flat panel displays including touch functionality are widely used. Such displays enable interaction with a user via touch input in addition to displaying images. A touch sensor is used to detect touch information such as whether an object approaches or touches a screen and the touch location thereof by sensing changes in pressure, charge, light, or the like which are applied to the screen. Typical interactions with a touch sensor include writing text or drawing figures by approaching or touching the screen using a finger or a touch pen. The display device can receive image signals based on the touch information to display an image.
This touch panel can also be used separately from a display device and can be embodied in various forms such as capacitive, resistive, pressure sensitive, and optical touch panels.